


Days Go Dark: The Tale of Theodore Myers

by space_for_thace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_for_thace/pseuds/space_for_thace
Summary: Theodore Myers has always been able to see the supernatural, now as a sophomore in high school Theodore learns of a demon wrecking havoc in the world, together with his father-figure Seth and best friend Dimious they work together to stop Babilonie before he corrupts humanity and starts a war between the supernatural and human races.





	1. Spiders... The True Demons

You know sometimes I wish I had a normal life, but I don’t. Sure aspects of it are like any other teenagers.

 

I was an average - okay maybe below average high school student, I played video games way more than to ever be considered healthy, and I had a pretty decent group of friends. Still other parts of my life weren’t that um… believable.

 

Anyway the name is Theodore Myers, and I have a nasty habit of seeing things I shouldn’t, and it often gets me in a lot of trouble. Angels, demons, and spirits; they’re all real.

 

Though not in the way most people of the world think. I learned that they truly did exist, but it was only because of people like myself that came up with the stories of Heaven and Hell, now whenever I hear discussions of the afterlife I have to hold my tongue from spilling the beans to anyone that mentions it. Being apart of a Catholic family doesn’t help much either.

 

I’m getting off topic; it’s rather hard to explain everything without you having gone through the situation, so that being said, I can start just before my life took a dramatic turn, and back before I was sucked even deeper into the world of those that most don’t get the chance to see.

 

Around two years ago, my sophomore year of high school iswhere the real story begins. During that time I had to shuffle my life around so much that I’m still surprised I hadn’t cracked under the pressure of school, family, and all the junk that comes with being a teenager. Being a Seer definitely made life tougher. I couldn't blame the talking to someone on an imaginary friend like I was able to as a child. Or explaining the random times I’d jump nearly out of my skin during Mass. The times I’d feel myself being yanked backwards back onto the sidewalk due being so tired I hadn’t seen an oncoming car. I often wonder what my life would have been had I never been able to see and interact with everything that I can, I’d honestly be dead. If that’s how it would’ve been without it, then you know you’re in for a trip with my tale.

 

Most oddities in my life revolve around someone I know, and that’s where we’ll begin, Dimious.

 

 

Sleep had evaded me for hours, no matter what I did I was unable to fall asleep. Peeking at the window, positioned next to me bed I sighed seeing the sun rising in the sky. It was the summer so I was lucky so not need to be up for school, so I allowed myself to sink further into my bed hoping that I’d finally be able to sleep. After what seemed like hours I felt the heavy blanket of drowsiness begin to overtake me. Sounds blurring together, an air of calmness- _SKREEEE_

I shot up in my bed at the sound of a blood-curdling scream. The sound sent shivers down my spine and caused my heart to skip a beat. Fear coursed through my body as I thought about what could have made the noise. All thoughts of sleep vanished from my mind as I weighed the possibilities of a serial killer in my bedroom. Sunlight shined through my window illuminating the room and I began to look for whatever had made the sound. My eyes darted across the room and landed on a figure hunched over in the corner of my bedroom.

 

The creature seemed to be bathed in shadows; and had long arms reaching just passed its crooked legs. Large claws pressed against the walls of the room, as it snarled and pressed itself further back. Its maw was wide open displaying jagged sharp white teeth, piercing white eyes seemed to smoke along with the rest of its body as the creature looked from the floor and right at me. Suddenly it leapt across the room and bounded straight for my bed. My stomach lurched up into my throat as I dodged the creature and made a break to run out the room. I had nearly made it to the end of the bed before it grabbed me by the waist and hauled me backwards and against its bony torso.

 

“Theo, don’t get off the bed!” Dimious pulled me back against him, though he didn’t need to breath I could feel his chest rising and falling at an alarming pace.The demon was practically hyperventilating, harsh intakes and exhales of breath echoed around us. His claws flexed around my lithe body harmlessly as he tried to calm himself down. Dimious’ eyes stared toward the floor where I had originally seen him. From my spot on the bed I could see a small black dot on the floor, when it moved I flinched as Dimious let out another shriek.

 

A sigh escaped my body, “You’ve got to be joking Dim?” I craned my neck to try and see his face as he started shaking. “It’s a spider. You’re a demon, how can you be scared of it?” I tried to stifle a laugh as said demon tried to make his gigantic body unnoticeable from behind his living meat shield.

 

“L-look at its legs, the body with the hair, why does that thing have to exist!” He exclaimed, peering over my head. “They’re the real demons of this world.” Dimious pointed a clawed finger towards the offending spider and shrieked when it once again moved.

 

I rubbed my temples and stood up ignoring the horrified sound that Dimious let out as I made my way across the room towards the spider that sent a demon running. I walked passed my desk and picked up one of my discarded shoes from the day before and made quick work at the spider. There now I might just be able to go back to sleep before I went over to my bed I looked at the bottom of my shoe- ew. I cringed at how…juicy, it was.

 

“Okay, Dim the mean old spider is gone. You can stop cowering now.” I laughed when I saw that Dimious had burrowed himself under the thick blue comforter on my bed and only had the tip of his head was visible. The smoke that seemed to always come off his body was darker than usually as it only had one exit point. His white eyes could rival puppy dog eyes at this point when it came to me.

 

\---------------

 

I had only been about three or four when I first met him, I had been badgering my parents about the various beings that I saw, when we went to the park. He had overheard and stalked up to me. He towered over my small body –even more so than now- I had looked up at him barely noticing his sharp teeth and clung to his leg. Startling the demon and making him shake his leg, yet little me refused to let go. We’d been lucky no one was watching or it would have appeared that a child was violently moving up and down in the air. He’d eventually given up and plopped down next to me and allowed me poke and prod at him with questions, and finally I got to learn a bit about my ability.

 

Now around twelve years later I watch as the demon tries to untangle his large from my blankets. Sometimes I wish others could see him, maybe he’s make me seem a lot cooler. I’m this pasty white kid, with short brown hair, like five-foot three, and freckles. I don’t see why everyone wants freckles I always hated mine… Dimious on the other hand, he was a beast, literally. Nearly seven-foot six and terrifying looks I definitely wouldn’t have to worry about bullies with him around. That is until he opened his mouth then the whole shebang was over and they kids at school would build an extra-extra-extra large locker just to shove him in.

 

\------------

 

A thud broke my concentration and I actually held my head in my hands and I saw that my best friend had fallen off the bed. He was struggling on the floor trying and failing to free himself from blanket which had become his shackles. What a mighty beast to be reckoned with. Well I was officially awake it seemed. Helping him out I told him how we were going to the building outside of town. The place was very active to say the least so we both got to be more relaxed out there as nobody living besides myself ever went out there. Usually we both had to be on the down low about everything but since it was the start of summer vacation my parents were gone for the day so no need to really be careful, but I wanted to see some others as finals had prevented that throughout the last few weeks. Dimious let out a whoop and left the room, as I got ready for the day.


	2. My Happy Place Goes Up In Flames

You know, I should’ve known that the day wasn’t going to go in my favor from that morning. Still as Dimious and I walked across town I had some pep in my step. I hadn’t seen Seth in a while and couldn’t wait to catch up; while Dimious was a brother-like figure to me Seth was more of a father. Just after I met Dimious we’d ran into Seth who had explained to me in further depth about my ability and the beings I could see. Now as I saw the building in the distance I sped up causing Dimious to complain. You’d think with his size and all he’d be fine with running.

 

We got to the building and I couldn’t but smile at it through the gate around it, though it was abandoned and most definitely unsafe to actually go in I felt so at ease in there. I could see beings in the shattered windows and gave a little wave as I looked around for any living person before climbing the fences cursing as my jeans got snagged on one of the metal wires at the top. Jumping down wasn’t ever fun but it was worth it. Dimious had no trouble simply taking a running start and leaping over the fence. Sure now he runs, hypocrite. Still even after years of watching it still awed me that he could do that without any issue.

 

“Okay show off everybody probably knows we’re here.” I told him as I slid into the build on one of the basement level windows.

 

If you think there’s cheering or a crowd of demons and spirits that surround me when I get inside your wrong. It’s mostly just them giving me an uninterested wave except with Seth. The demon greeted Dimious and I formally as he lead us to an area where we could talk. I walked behind him and I marveled not for the first time the abilities of those around me.   
While Dimious had kept his name, Seth had changed his and had the appearance of a regular person besides being really tall. He had short dusty brown hair, green eyes, and overall looked like a typical dad minus the fact that getting on his bad side would result in a very violent death. Though not all demons were able to have more human-like appearances or appear to living beings, only really powerful ones could. I took pride in that fact of my second father being really strong in his realm.

 

“Theodore, are you listening to me?” Seth looked down at me frowning as he had noticed I hadn’t been paying attention.

 

I pushed my left hand through my hair and gave him a sheepish grin, “Sorry Seth. As you were saying?” I didn’t feel like being chided by demon and he must not have been in the mood either as he started talking again. It was about some unusual happenings that had taken some rural town of Louisiana by storm. I didn’t really care as we lived in Ohio and had nothing to do with us. That was until Seth brought up that there had been similar occurrences in seven other towns. 

 

Word travels fast with the supernatural and so I was shocked Dimious hadn’t already told me about it. “Are you sure it’s one of you? Like you know how humans are always trying to blame things on you.”

 

I didn’t want to think that it was a demon. You see we give them a bad reputation, but once again that just because of people like me. We tried to blame all things bad on them, while praising angels. There are bad ones true, but that also applies to angels. I had the unfortunate chance to meet one extremely nasty angel, and well if the stories most humans believe in were true– let's just say there’d be a poster hung outside the gates of Heaven warning them all that I was banned from entering.

 

“I’m afraid so Theodore,” Seth shook his head annoyed at the things his brethren were doing. “After each occurrence there’s one human that’s always branded with the mark of Babilonie.” Seth finished looking grim.

 

I cocked an eyebrow, “Um Seth is that supposed to mean something?” I looked over to Dimious who had a puzzled look on his face. The expression pulled his upper lip up in the corner exposing his teeth. A laugh escaped me before I could stop it.

 

“Young man this isn’t a joke. Babilonie, Romanian for chaos is just as his name says.” Seth’s’ British accent clipped each word with intensity as he narrowed his eyes at me. “For thousands of years he has been responsible for countless deaths and wars. He craves it, revels in the effect it has on mankind. The fact he’s here means something big is coming.” He began mumbling to himself and I could only catch bits, ‘both World Wars, and Trojan War’ what I did hear got my heart pounding.

 

I swallowed down my fear and met Seth’s gaze, “Is there anything we can do about it?” Even as I asked him I doubted we could do much, this demon had started the most brutal wars in our history and I didn’t feel like he started popping up again just to listen to Britney Spears’ new album.

 

“There is, but I feel like the possible eradication of mankind would be better than the alternative.” As he said it Seth looked down at me, pity evident in the expression. He looked to Dimious, “I need you to do something for me.” Seth signaled him to follow him and when I made to go after then Seth had told me to stay as if I was a dog disobeying his master.

 

“Stay, sit, rollover, good boy.” I grumbled to myself as I sat down on the concrete floor, occasionally flicking a bottle cap around much to the irritation of those around me. I periodically looked to where Seth and Dimious were discussing something that seemed to dampen even Dimious’ spirit. They just continued talking glancing around than at me at points. I was unnerving to say the least but I didn’t try to listen in. After a bit I felt my eyes getting heavy. I pushed myself backwards against a nearby wall and let my eyes close. They’d get me soon so I could afford to relax. I needed sleep anyway especially after that morning.

 

When I woke up the first thing I realized that I couldn’t breath, the second was that I was alone. I stumbled while trying to stand up and frantically looked around. ‘Where is everyone? Why didn’t they wake me? Are they okay?’ Thousands of similar thoughts raced through my head as I coughed and tried to navigate myself out. Smoke filled my lungs and burned my eyes, but I knew that I had to get out. Pushing off the wall I tried to think of the layout of the building.

 

The smoke made it difficult to see leading me to fall, I hissed when I felt something cut my leg through the jeans. I tried to cover my face hoping to filter out the smoke, but it wasn’t helping. The crackling of the fire was one I had known from campfires, but this- it was a loud roar. I thought I could hear something through it but the sound was deafening. To my right I could see that a large portion of the building was ablaze. I seemed like it came from one of the upper levels and knocked the first floor to cave in blocking the way that I used to come in.

 

Breathing was becoming harder and harder to manage. I leaned against another wall and tried to see where I was in the building. There were only three windows on this level, the one that was now blocked off, one near the stairwell to go upstairs, and one that still had glass clinging to its frame. I didn’t care about the glass, I wanted out of there so I wouldn’t die of smoke inhalation. 

 

I started getting dizzy and stumbled to the ground. My thoughts were jumbled together and I was so nauseous. I needed out and soon, forcing myself back up pain flared in my leg but I used it to ground myself and get moving.Out of the corner of my eye I saw the smoke let up, light shined through. A window! I took off at full speed gasping and coughing the entire time as I pulled myself onto the window seal and climbed out.

 

I rolled onto my back and sucked in the clean air greedily, like a man stranded in the desert coming across a lake. Only for bile to fill my mouth as I vomited into the grass. I pushed myself noticing the ash and grime, along with blood that clung to my skin.I was out that’s all that mattered. My moment of peace was broken to a sound that only seemed to get louder. Fire trucks were booking it to the building, I got to my legs and shakily made a run for it climbing the fence and limping home.

 

Dimious and Seth were still missing and I felt myself getting angry with them. They left me alone, even if they weren’t involved with the fire they still could have woken me up or something…anything.

 

Slumping my shoulders I had to hold back tears, I aggressively rubbed my face. Steeling my expression I tried to tell myself that I didn’t care and it didn’t bother me, but it did. I trusted them and now where were they? When I saw my house in the distance I felt a bit better, “Maybe a shower will calm me down?” I mumbled aloud. I got inside and sighed disappointedly I had somewhat hoped they’d be here when I got back but no. They were gone, the building was gone, and I didn’t know what to do now.

 

The thought of them being gone forever echoed in the back of my mind. Beings that had changed my life for the better. Guided me when I felt lost and insecure. Then just like that there was a chance that they’d never come back. My best friend and my father-figure snatched away, I couldn’t handle it. I let my facade crack as I cupped a hand over my mouth to stifle my choked breaths as I cried. What felt like hours passed and my throat hurt from sobbing. Limply I pulled myself up and forced myself to go to the bathroom to clean myself off.


	3. We Can't Catch A Break snippet + bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry idk if I'm ever going to even continue this. It has just been sitting in my docs for over a year lmao. Dedicated to my friend Charles who actually got me to post it.

It was when I was drying my hair off when the tell tale sound of Dimonius’ voice arguing with someone filtered from underneath the gap of the bathroom door and my bedroom. Relief flooded my body and I threw open the door not caring that I was half dressed and had a gash in my leg. There in the middle of my room were Seth and Dimonius, both looked worn out and stressed. They turned to look towards me and silence cascaded over the three of us. 

 

Dimonius was the first to move, quickly crossing the room to pull me against him. He was babbling incoherently as well as crushing me but I didn’t care. Wrapping my arms around him the best I could I clung to him, sighing gently as Seth came towards us and rested a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. Pulling away I could see the smoke of Dimonius’ face clouded around the glowing sockets which were his eyes. “We came back and everything was destroyed, no one knew where you were. Theo- I thought we lost you to the Realm of the Lost.” Dimonius finally got out and I could tell by the squeeze to my shoulder from Seth that he agreed with the other demons statement. 

 

“Same here Dim, I woke up and you guys weren't there and God there was so much smoke I couldn’t breathe. I thought you guys were gone for good.” I told them, I was so happy to have them back it was like a switch was flipped. I felt much better, their presence was comforting in a way. 

 

Even with the mention of the Realm of the Lost didn’t bother me much, that was were spirits who for whatever reason couldn’t manafest like the others. Instead they were completely erased from the world, invisible to the Seers, Demons, Spirits- hell even those lost with them. It could be considered the worst fate for the afterlife, but with only a small number being lost there was no way to know who would disappear. I was terrified of the thought but I had an advantage above others, right? 

 

“Theodore, we went to check out the last known location of Babilonie. It’s bad, his control is worse than it has ever been. He knew someone was watching him.” Seth sighed, he looked years older than he usually looked. “Dimonius and I left as soon as he noticed us, Babilonie must have got the location of where we were beforehand. I apologize Theodore, I put you in danger.” 

 

 

 

Scene for MUCH later but I’m a dweeb and don’t want to forget it lmao.

 

Preparing to meet with the Cellabration was exhausting. Seth demanded we look our best. The demon went to drastic measures, now said demon was adjusting my tie for what seemed like the thousandth time.I don’t know when he went to get our outfits for the evening but somehow managed to do it and even get my exact measurements. I found the entirety of it unnecessary, but Seth said those in the Celebration were considered the finest aristocrats of demons, and only expected the best. 

 

Looking into the mirror in the room I’d been given for the event, I couldn't deny that we looked good. Seth had even slicked back my hair-- complaining the entire time of how it was getting too long. My black tux clung to my body it looked good with my indigo vest, tie, and even handkerchief. Seth had really thought of everything, I looked down making sure the dress shoes he’d brought hadn’t gotten smudged. 

 

Seth looked incredible though, his dark gray tux fit his form and jeez how’d he even manage to get his size! Black vest and a grey tie finished his look, you would think he was one of the playboys in the Bachelor. He shook me out of my thoughts as he led us out of the room to meet up with Dimonius. He was lucky at not having a form like us so a simple bowie was tied around his neck to show class. 

 

When we’d first been brought in I hadn’t really looked at our surrounding but now as Seth led us through the mansion I was lost for words at its beauty. The entire place was a deep emerald color with gold accents lining the walls and floors. The ceiling was high in the air allowing the space to be filled with massive chandeliers to line down the hallways. 

 

“Close your mouth bro, you’re gonna catch flies.” Dimonius joked while poking one of his claws into my back. I flushed red and quickened my pass. 

 

It wasn’t long until we were entere what can described as a ball. Demons dressed in fine dresses and suits danced around the room while classical music played. I was awestruck, Seth wasn’t kidding it nearly took my breath away. They carried themselves with such poise that was evident from afar. I almost screeched as Seth made his way into the room, but he fit in perfectly. Looking to Dimonius for support I froze when I realized he wasn’t by my side. Cursing under my breath, I forced myself into the room.

 

I overwhelmed in an instant, the sounds, visuals, smells. It was too much, I felt myself stumble and braced my arms for impact but it never came. I was suddenly aware of someone holding me up. ‘Great perfect Theodore, can’t even look good in front of the fancy demons.’ Getting my footing and fighting down a blush I went to thank whoever had caught me when they spoke first. 

 

“First time at one of the Gala’s I assume.” The person holding me up laughed softly, it vibrated through their chest and I looked up only to completely lose my breath at the sight of the demon in front of me. Dark nearly obsidian skin, gentle blue eyes, long white hair, and lord his smile. I felt my face heat up and swallowed harshly.

 

“Y-yes.” I stammered out quickly avoiding the demon's gaze to prevent myself from staring at him as he set me back onto my feet. It was just--wow he looked incredible putting even Seth to shame. Steeling myself I looked back up at him and saw that he was looking me over before a look of realization crossed over his face.

 

“You’re human.” He looked surprised, “I heard that one was here, but I never expected…” He cut himself off brushing a hand through his long hair before looking down at me again. “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, I’m Nakul.” He introduced himself and offered his hand to me. I found my face heating up as I took his hand, awestruck when I saw it was nearly double the size of my own.

 

Spoiler alert Theo is gay oops lmao he’s so gonna end up with mr tall dark and handsome


End file.
